Deer Oh Me?-Shikamaru
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


_**Shikamaru Love Story**_

**Name: **Akiko

**Age: **16

**Personality: **I am extremely bright and have an IQ of 250. I am a nice person and friendly to everyone even if I do not like them. I can be loud and I do talk a lot, but no one seems to mind and everyone likes me.

**Looks:** I have long waist length black hair with blue bangs, they are naturally like that, I have bright blue eyes that almost match my hair. I have a flawless face and a perfect hourglass figure.

**Style: **I wear a black and pink shirt with a black and pink diamond brooch in between my breasts, I wear a tight pair of black shorts and a black chocker with a huge pink diamond in the center.

**Background**

I was born into the richest family in the leaf village, although I hate it because you never know if someone is being your friend for your money or you. I am a sweet person and have a crush on Shikamaru Nara, he barely notices me and when I show up to hang with everyone he usually leaves. I wouldn't say I am a fan-girl but I have gotten really good at sneaking after him without him noticing. My best friend Ino calls me a stalker I guess she is half right.

**Part One**

I went to the training ground and started training on my new jutsu. I got in a stance, put my hands in the air, did the hand signs and said, "Flower Petal Storm Of Death!" All of a sudden I was surrounded by flowers and they were swirling around me like a fierce storm. I released the jutsu and started jumping up and down screaming, "I did it!"

I heard a voice behind me say, "That was amazing Akiko!" I turned on my heels and saw Shika leaning against a tree, I giggled a little, he had never talked to me and I was always too shy to talk to him. He smiled his lazy smile at me and I blushed as I said, "Thank you Shikamaru, I have worked hard on it!" He walked over and I sat under a tree as he sat next to me, I blushed a deeper red.

He plopped back and laid down, I looked down at his face, his eyes were closed and he said, "So Akiko I heard that you have an extremely high IQ, maybe later you would be willing to play Shogji with me?" I smiled and said, "I would love to but I should warn you I have never been beat." He smiled turned and looked at me sitting there saying, "It should be interesting than because neither have I!" I giggled and stood I started walking away I said, "I can meet you in the park at four, if you don't show I am sure I will find something to do!"

I walked into town and up to the hokage's office. I jumped on the roof and then a few more jumps and I was in the highest tree in the village. It overlooked everything for miles, and was beautiful. It was two now and I have a couple of hours till I needed to go to the park. I sat with my feet dangling and watched the people of the village scurry like ants below me. I saw Naruto running from someone screaming about becoming hokage and started laughing. I looked around some more and saw a whole bunch of kids that I knew in the academy, I saw Ino and jumped to the ground and ran after her.

I caught up and yelled, "Ino where are you going?" She turned smiling at me and said, "He Akiko I am heading to the flower shop have to work." I followed her and we arrived I said, "Mind if I hang here I have something to tell you!" She looked interested and nodded as we walked in she got to work and I sat behind the counter helping some. I said, "So Ino, I am meeting Shikamaru in the park at four, he invited me and talked to me today!" She stopped and said in a squeal, "No way, that is great are you guys dating now?"

I smiled shook my head and said, "No Ino but I was wondering why he would notice me now after, me what you call stalking him since the academy!" She had a sly smile and said in a too innocent voice, "I don't know." I hit her on the head and screamed, "INO YOU TOLD HIM I LIKE HIM!" She rubbed the back of her head and said, "I didn't mean to it just slipped on the last mission." I sighed grumbling and said, "I have to go meet him and now I know he knows I like him, that's great!"

I had left and was sitting in the park on my favorite bench it was five till four and I was nervous now. Just then I saw Shikamaru walking towards me he smiled and my nervousness faded, I smiled back. He sat next to me with his hands in his pockets and said, "So you ready to play?" I smiled and sat up my board saying, "Yep I just hope you are!" He chuckled at me shaking his head.

_After the game_

I jumped up and said, "I won!" He sighed and said, "You're really good, I can't believe I lost!" I was so excited that I jumped into his arms and kissed him, I realized what I was doing and tried to pull away but he pulled me back and deepened the kiss. I was shocked but kissed him back, he pulled away and I started blushing I stuttered, "I H-h-have t-t-to g-g-go!" I ran as fast as I could I couldn't believe that happened. I touched my lips it was my first kiss, and it was with Shikamaru.

I went back to my special tree not realizing Shika was following me. I jumped to the top and sat on the same branch that I always did. I almost feel when a voice said, "It is beautiful up here!" but two strong hands caught me, I looked into Shika's beautiful eyes. I blushed and wiggled out of his grip I said, "It is my father proposed to my mother here." He smiled at me and I looked down and pointed saying, "You can see what everyone in the village is up to, see there's Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi walking to the ramen shop."

He leaned to look where I was pointing and I said, "Why did you follow me Shikamaru?" He looked at me and said, "Well what was I supposed to do you kissed me and then ran off, what else could I do but follow!" I hung my head and said, "Oh is that all." He tipped my head up and said, "Not really, Ino told me you like me, I wanted to tell you I don't like you I love you! I have known you have been following me around since we were in the academy but I didn't truly know why until now!" I smiled at him and said, "Wow and people say you're so smart!"

I was teasing him, he smirked and kissed me deeply he said, "I love you Akiko!" I kissed him back and said, "And I you Shikamaru!" We ended up going to omy house and spending the whole night in each other's arms.

**Part Two**

_Four Weeks Later_

Shika and I have been dating for a month, he was on a mission with Ino and Choji. I was in the village, I found out after he left that I was pregnant but he wouldn't be back for another two months. I had told my mom and dad they were both extremely excited about being grandparent and everyday would bring me baby items.

In the time since I had found out I had bought an apartment, started the nursery and finished it. It was darling, had baby yellow walls and had everything I would need. I didn't know if Shika would accept it because we hadn't really been together for long but I had decided I am keeping my baby.

_Two Months Later_

I had a nice sized belly and had an appointment with the doctor for a sonogram, he had said that at this stage my stomach should not be as big as it is. I knew that Shika would be back any day now and knew I wouldn't really have to tell him I am sure he would notice the minute he saw me. His parents already knew and were helping me with a lot including doctor bills, even though I told them not to.

I had made it to the doctor's office and was laying on the bed as he looked at the baby. He smiled at me and said, "Well I see now why you are bigger than you should be, you are having quads!" I gasped as I poked my belly and said, "Wait there are four babies inside there?" He laughed but nodded and said, "You will need to be on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy Akiko!" I nodded and left, I called my mom and told her and dad they both started freaking and mom said they would both stay at my place until it was time.

I got home went in the house but left the door unlocked so I could just yell for people to come in. I laid down and must have fell asleep because I was woke to someone knocking on the door. I screamed, "MOM IT"S OPEN!" I heard the door open and close and said, "I am in here, you don't need to stay with me I mean I will be ok!"

I looked at the door and gasped to see Shika standing there smiling he said, "Your mom said you moved here and to come see you." I didn't except to see him and realized he couldn't tell from the postion I was on the bed. I said, "Shika, give me a second I will be in the living room in a second just wait there!" He nodded and I slowly got up I went to the bathroom and changed. The doctor had said I could walk around the house but not much.

I looked in the mirror thinking, "Crap I am huge he is so going to know the minute I walk in there." I sighed it couldn't be helped, before I went in I said, "Shika have you spoken with your parents?" I heard him say, "No I wanted to see you first!" I smiled to myself, he wanted to see me before anyone else. I said, "Well Shika I have a bit of a big surprise for you!" I walked out and he looked up his eyes widened as he looked at my belly. He gasped and said, "What the hell happened Akiko?"

I smiled and said, "Well I kind of thought it was obvious you knocked me up!" He was shocked so I sat next to him and said, "There is a bit more I have four babies cooking in here!" I took his hand and placed in on my stomach. I waited for him to say something, he looked away from my belly into my eyes and said, "How we only did it that once!" I smiled and said, "Well we didn't use protection!" He hugged me and said, "I love you and if you want to keep them I will be there for you!"

I smiled at him and said, "Well condidering both of our parents are freaking out and are extremely excited about being grandparents I would hope so. He kissed me and I kissed back when we pulled away I said, "If you still want too be with me you could move in here! I have kind of been ordered to bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy." He smiled and said, "I would love to live with you, so do you know the genders of the babies?" I shook my head and said, "No I want it to be a surprise." 

**Part Three**

_Seven Months Later_

I was sick of being in the house and Shika was so over protective that he had taken off of missions until the babies are born. I was lying in bed with my arms crossed saying, "Shikamaru if you carry me outside I would be happy just sitting on a bench in the park, please Shika, please I am so sick of being in this house!" He threw his hands in the air and said, "Akiko you are not playing fair when you talk in that desperate tone how can I say no!" I clapped my hands and sat up. Shikamaru picked me up and carried me out the door.

I was so excited and kept wiggling he said, "Hold still or I might drop you!" I gave him a sweet smile and said, "Can we go to the ramen shop Ino said she was hanging out there today?" He just looked down at me kissed me quickly and said, "Whatever you wish my dear!" I giggled and he carried me into the ramen bar. I saw Ino and screamed, "INO I'M OUT OF THE HOUSE!" She looked up and started laughing along with everyone else. Even Neji was laughing and said, "Wow Shika you let her see the light!" He rolled his eyes and sat me down next to Ino. I hugged her and we started talking as I ate.

Everyone but Ino, Shika and I had left, I was still talking to Ino when I had a sharp pain and grabbed my stomach, I looked at Shika who had jumped up and was now at my side I said with a pain filled voice, "Shika hospital the babies are coming!" He picked me up and Ino followed as we made it to the hospital. I was screaming and brought to a room right away I screamed at the nurse, "I WANT DRUGS, IF I DON"T GET DRUGS YOU DON"T GET BABIES!" Shika was beside my bed and said, "Sweet I don't think it works that way!"

I glared at him and screamed, "YOU IDIOT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, I HATE YOU!" The nurse gave me some pain medicine and it faded as she looked at Shika she said, "Dear she will say a lot worse than that if you would like you may wait outside?" He nodded and left, but Ino stayed to help with the delivery.

I lay there holding one of my beautiful babies; I had one son and three beautiful daughters. I looked up at Shika and smiled he was holding his son and I said, "What do you think we should name them?" He looked at me and said, "If is ok can we name him Asuma?" I smiled, I knew Asuma meaned a lot to Shika so I said, "Of course!" I looked at him and said, "I would like to name her Ina!" I looked at the other two and said, "For them how about Kimi and Yuki?" He nodded and said, "Perfect!"

Our son had Shika's dark hair and my brilliant blue eye. All three of our were identical with my black and blue hair and Shika's hair. They grew up to be happy strong ninja. And were all extremely smart and had higher IQ's than their father or mother. They were very valued members of the leaf village.


End file.
